The MOOGLE Is A Lie
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Oh, Moogle. Feeling ignored and rejected, Mog gives Class Zero a piece of its mind. WARNING! This fanfiction may cause these symptoms: Fear of Moogles, nightmares, the love of dark humor and the taste of sweet revenge served cold. Read at your own RISK!


**-The M.O.O.G.L.E Is A Lie-**

**The title is based on the game Portal and Portal 2. I LOVE them and I'm still trying to finish Portal 2!**

**I have to thank Dikemon for giving me my inspiration for this fanfiction.**

**NOTE To Reader: Moogles may look cute, but it's what's on the inside that counts.**

* * *

><p>M.O.O.G.L.E. watched when Class Zero lined up in front of Kurasame's desk as usual for their assignments. It cheerfully gave each and every member on what their quests were and what to bring to each location.<p>

Each and everytime, it heard the normal groans coming from Nine and Eight, gasps of excitement from Cinque and Deuce, high fives echoing between Jack and Trey, smiles and hidden motives emitting from Seven, Sice, and Cater, and the usual silence from the Power Group: Queen, King, Ace, Machina, and Rem.

It looked around, there was one more person missing and it knew instantly who it was. The Red Agito was always late whenever it handed out each person's mission and today was no exception. Its cheeks inflated, showing a tint of red across its face.

If a M.O.O.G.L.E. could express emotions on its mouth-less face, it would have a frown and angry eyes to go with it.

Flapping its purple wings in frustration, the M.O.O.G.L.E. tilted its head as it stared at the Class Ace who flinched at the M.O.G.G.L.E.'s eye contact. He chuckled at M.O.O.G.L.E., a gentle sound that it liked very much.

"What? Are we missing someone?" Ace asked, smiling as he walked toward Zero's very own personal M.O.G.G.L.E. Each letter stood for **M**ilitary **O**peration **O**rganization **G**uidance/**L**ogistics **E**xpert. M.O.O.G.L.E.'s task was to hand out missions and quests to the students and monitor all of Class Zero's progress in battle.

It nodded, feeling slightly irritated at the girl's constant late arrival. Ace noticed Zero's M.O.O.G.L.E. quiet fumes and smiled sympathetically. Patting the Moogle on its head, he reassured it that she would come eventually.

The M.O.O.G.L.E sighed and nodded, landing on Kurasame-Sensei's desk without a sound.

Cutely, in a high, child-like voice it asked,"Why is she always late, kupo?"

Ace shrugged and gave no reply, walking to his group to discuss what they would bring to their mission, leaving M.O.O.G.L.E. to watch Class Zero with closed eyes. The red sphere atop its head swirled round and round, giving out an aura of being slightly rejected and left out from Zero's students.

"Why do they always ignore me, kupo?" It asked quietly, all the while M.O.O.G.L.E.'s characteristic red sphere spun faster and faster.

"Why?"

"_Why_?"

"_Why_?"

"**Why**?"

The friendly atmosphere inside Kurasame's classroom vanished as M.O.G.G.L.E.'s closed eyes opened for the first time. The air grew heavy and dark, making several Zero students lose their ability to breathe.

M.O.O.G.L.E.'s blank irises glanced aimlessly at Class Zero who were horrified at their friendly and cheerful Mog suddenly turning rouge against them.

It tilted its head again and asked quietly,"Why are you all ignoring me, kupo?"

"W-What's happening?" Rem whispered frantically, holding her throat in vain. Machina held his childhood friend close to him by the shoulders, backing them away slowly as he took short intakes of air into his lungs.

Queen began to cough violently as her lungs struggled to breathe in the oxygen it craved. Beside her, King did his best to shield Queen from the sudden change of atmosphere, by holding her close as he cast a simple Cure spell before quickly scumming to M.O.O.G.L.E.'s aura.

"A-ACE! STOP THAT DAMNED—" Jack shouted across the room, but his sentence was interrupted by the sound of his coughing as he held his best friend, Trey who instantly blacked out when Mog opened its eyes.

Ace grimaced and looked at Mog who looked at Ace innocently. He tried to quickly summon his cards, but some other force prevented the boy from uttering any spells. The blonde-haired boy felt his lungs on fire and his body tried instinctively to breathe.

_Shit! This can't be happening! Damn it!_

In the back, he heard someone screaming Deuce's name as his blue orbs scanned Kurasame's room. To his horror, Cinque was shaking an unconscious Deuce in her arms.

"D-DEUCE!" The orange-haired teen coughed in her sleeve and began shaking her friend again, not noticing the tears streaming down her face.

"Wake up! You have to—"

Cinque coughed, covering her mouth as if to stop the poisonous air emitting from M.O.O.G.L.E. to invade her lungs. She closed her eyes in pain and tried to open them, but the darkness swept her away from reality.

_NO! CINQUE!_

Ace's eyes widened as he saw Cinque blackout while her body lay lifelessly atop Deuce's.

His eyes looked at the rest of his class:

Nine and Eight were still struggling against M.O.O.G.L.E., but they both lost the battle together, smiling at each other for the last time before they fell unconscious; Seven, Sice, and Cater were together, the trio holding one another physically with their chained hands as they watched Mog in a daze.

M.O. O.G.L.E. flapped its purple wings and flew in front of them in a hypnotizing trance.

"Why are you all ignoring me, kupo?" It asked cutely.

None of them spoke, watching Mog with their eyes. It was clear to them that if they did said anything unnecessary, they too would fall victim to M.O.O.G.L.E.'s fury. Its eyes widened at the trio, causing them to flinch from Mog's dark anger.

"W-We're not ignoring you, Mog!" Cater exclaimed, bracing herself against Sice. Sice was breathing heavily, her forehead mopped with sweat against Mog's aura. Seven's grip on Sice's hand tightened, mentally telling the two not to give in.

Seven glared at M.O.O.G.L.E. with her violet eyes. She wanted to move, she wanted to attack it somehow, but she couldn't. She. Cater, and Sice were frozen on the spot.

"Yes, you are. That's really mean of you to do something like that to me." Mog said cheerfully, slowly entrancing the trio with its flapping purple wings, the red sphere atop its head was still spinning wildly out of control.

"..."

_Damn it Ace! DO SOMETHING! MOVE IDIOT!_

His words screamed loudly in his head, forcing his frozen body to move, still to no avail. He bit his lip out of frustration and tasted his metallic, warm blood on his tongue. Mog tilted its head again and asked for the last time.

"**_Why are you all ignoring me, kupo_**?"

As if they had been attacked behind the back, Seven, Cater, and Sice screamed in pain. Flinging their heads back, their bodies were pushed forward, all three landing face-first to the ground with a _thump!_

Suddenly, as if it noticed the only person still resisting, M.O.O.G.L.E. flapped its wings to Ace, who was the only one left conscious in the room.

"You won't ignore me, right Ace?" It cheerfully asked, slowly closing its eyes into the usual, innocent M.O.O.G.L.E. facial expression.

His lungs were on fire once again, his heart pounded in his chest, and Ace stood there against what everyone thought was a carefree, kind, and cute-looking M.O.G.G.L.E.

They were all fools.

"Right?"

_Oh Suzaku, someone help us._

Mog spoke once more, deepening its voice to a lower octave.

"**Why don't you wake up Ace? Wake up ... wake up ... wake up ..."**

His vision blurred, finding his eyes focusing on the only crisp image of M.O.O.G.L.E. innocently flapping its wings, swaying back and forth, over and over again, until Ace couldn't handle the pounding in his chest, the trance-like motions coming from Mog, and his lungs stopped breathing.

He closed his eyes and blacked out.

XxXxXxX

"Eh? Ace is awake Kurasame-Sensei." a female voice whispered calmly, making the boy's head pound.

Ace groaned and held his head, applying pressure against his headache.

His vision mixed full of red and orange colors, his brain racking with thoughts of the sun, a light, and fire surrounding him. His vision took a while to adjust as he blinked away the tears and wiped the eye crumbs that formed at the corner of his eyes.

The first thing he saw were two Kurasames and two Lunas looking right at him.

_What?_

Ace shook his head, stopping his double vision. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Kurasame watching Ace with exasperation.

"What happened here? Why is everyone sleeping? You know what-," Kurasame stopped himself as he sighed deeply. "I don't want to know."

The teen boy glanced at his classmates who were in the same positions before he fell unconscious. His blue eyes widened, suddenly alert to this surroundings.

"The M.O.O.G.L.E. is a lie, Kurasame." Ace whispered fearful.

Kurasame raised his eyes, stopping his route to his desk he was secretly hoping it wasn't filled with anymore of his student's pranks. His blue pools glanced at the sleeping Moogle resting at the edge of his desk.

"What are you talking about Ace?" His instructor asked, slightly irritated at his student. He finally came back from his break, expecting his students ready to learn with the exception of Nine and Luna, but found Class Zero sleeping on top of each other in such a fashion, he couldn't fathom what happened in his classroom.

Luna patted Mog gently on the head and gave out a rare smile. Ace's eyes widened in fear, backing away from Luna and Mog as far as he could. Kurasame rolled his eyes and finished his walk back to his desk, fishing out some papers he needed to grade before the rest of his class woke up.

"Luna! Get away from that thing!" Ace hissed, finally getting his attack cards out from his brown pouch. The white-haired girl stopped her smile and looked at her classmate with a blank look.

"What?"

The blonde boy waved his hand wildly in the air, gesturing the girl to move away from the M.O.O.G.L.E. as quickly as possible. Luna didn't move, unfazed at his erratic change in behavior.

"One of the only sane people in my class is turning into a _nut-ball_ ..." Kurasame muttered to himself, burying his face into his hands. The only thing missing was Tonberry's soft, green hands comforting him.

_Wait, where's Tonberry?_

Lifting his head, Kurasame scanned the room and found no green figure beside him. Ace spun his head at his Instructor with a look mixed with anger and disbelief. Apparently this was Ace's final string and it snapped in two.

"YOU CALL ME A NUT-BALL, SENSEI! HA!" Ace screamed, forming a crazed grin on his face. He pointed at the sleeping Mog in front of him, his blue eyes glaring at it with hatred and fear.

"THAT **THING** IS THE ONLY THING SENSEI SHOULD WORRY ABOUT! IT KNOCKED OUT EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN CLASSROOM! DON'T YOU _care_ ABOUT US KURASAME-SENSEI?"

Ace stretched out the word 'care' sarcastically, after he was done ranting. Luna looked at the M.O.O.G.L.E. and then at Ace. Noticing her unconscious classmates for the first time, the albino swept her blue eyes over the room, observing each student with sleepy eyes.

Breathing heavily, the boy felt exhausted and sat down hard on the ground.

"Never mind. Forget it. I'm tired now, Sensei. Can we just skip class today?" He asked, wearily.

With a sigh, Kurasame rubbed the back of his head and looked at his classroom:

Eight and Nine were holding hands in their sleep.

_No, I'll leave that to them. I don't want to know ... _

Cater, Seven and Sice were spread atop one another with Cater in the middle, bunched between Seven and Sice. His best judgment knew he wasn't going to ask why.

King's massive arms held the small Queen close to his body, both of them peacefully asleep.

_Queen? King? Royals in love? Ah, never mind._

Far off near the exit, Rem and Machina were sleeping against the wall. Rem's head snuggled close to Machina's neck as his right arm was wrapped around her waist.

_Of course he would save her besides the rest of his class. That Machina. His weakness is going to be taken advantage of soon._

Cinque was sprawled on top of Duece who was innocently holding Cinque's ... assets in her hands. Her friend smiled each and everytime Deuce moved them.

_Next._

In the middle of the classroom was Trey sleeping on Jack's lap, looking extremely comfortable with his position. Jack was leaning against a desk, his head resting on his shoulder. Trey's arms held his best friend's tightly against his chest, forming a loving criss-cross together.

_They look- ... Nope, nope, give up Kurasame. You cannot lose to them! Don't give in!_

His thoughts processed once again in his head and with one glance at a weary Ace, Kurasame gave him the A-OK.

_Thud!_

The card wielder was soon fast asleep like the rest of Class Zero. Kurasame looked at Luna who was still watching her classmates from afar.

"Aren't you suppose to get your quest today, Luna?"

Luna blinked, snapping out of her trance.

"Eh?"

The white-haired female looked at her instructor with an emotionless face while Kurasame shook his head again.

"Never mind. Class isn't going to continue today. Do what you usually do at a time like this and take advantage of it, Luna." The man said, waving his hand dismissively at her.

The girl patted Mog on the head, feeling the warmth and softness of its white fur. Her blue eyes watched the sleeping figure with dazed eyes.

"You may look cute, but it's what's on the inside that counts." Luna muttered to herself.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing, Kurasame-Sensei."

Luna looked up at her Instructor who was leaning back against his chair. He closed his eyes to rest them, savoring the rare silence and tranquility of his classroom. It felt good to just rest and relax after a long day's work.

Who knew Class Zero were so great at sleeping peacefully at a time like this?

Kurasame smiled behind his mask, feeling M.O.O.G.L.E.'s satisfied reaction as it slowly awoke from its sleep.

"Did you have a good time with my students, Mog?"

"Kupo!"

Flapping its purple wings, M.O.O.G.L.E. felt that Class Zero would never underestimate it anymore.

"Kupo! Kupo!" It exclaimed, spinning around in circles.

Luna smiled gently.

"Kupo, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>This fanfiction was published for fun. (NOTE: There are no impliedpairings in this story, no matter how many times you squint.)**

** I had a wonderful time getting into Mog's head. **

**Moogles are the cutest things, aren't they?**


End file.
